


What Color Today?

by arcanathirst



Series: Looking for Home [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanathirst/pseuds/arcanathirst
Summary: Asra loves the color of Mine's hair, every single one of them





	What Color Today?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short self-indulgent Asmine thing. Enjoy :]

“I love your hair,” Mine said, and he smiled.

“I love yours too,” Asra said, though he didn’t understand why they did. 

His hair was white, plain and unchanging.

Their hair was the color of trees, of the sea, of their pretty brown eyes. One day their hair was streaked with the colors of the sunset, the next a deep amethyst.

At first, he thought it changed with their mood (did red mean joy, or anger? Was blue sorrow, or calm?) 

And perhaps there was a grain of truth to that, the same way people chose the colors of their outfits according to their moods, that was how they chose the colors of their hair.

“What color today?” they asked.

Blue and gold, so the weather would be nice and sunny for their picnic.

It rained.

“What color today?” they asked.

Pink and orange, so the two of them would wake up in time for the sunrise.

Both of them missed it.

But that didn’t mean it was all bad.

On that rainy day, the two of them found shelter in a little antique store, cracking jokes about the artifacts and making the shopkeep nervous.

They both woke up in time for breakfast and sang a duet together.

Even if their plans didn’t work out, it was always nice to be togehter.

“What color today, you think?” they asked, twirling a lock of ordinary dark brown hair waiting to be changed.

He smiled. “How about white?”

The tips turned silver, and purple, and they grinned at him. “What do you think?”

He kissed the top of their head. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
